degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3575890-20150920010603
I swear, not all, but so many Sterek fans are damn annoying. They nitpick at anything, ANYTHING, they can use to prop their ship, even if it's just breadcrumbs; meanwhile they bend over backwards to try to discredit any and all romantic history between Stiles and every female he's had romantic relationship building with. Not even in the TVD fandom, problematic as it is, did I ever see people discrediting Delena and Stelena because fans seriously believed Damon loved Alaric or Stefan loved Jeremy instead, and that fandom is one of the worst I've ever come across. This fandom though is quite something else in its own right. And the hardcore Sterek stans are definitely the worst of the lot. Of course, it would be different if there was actual evidence to support that there is more than friendship between Stiles and Derek moreso than there's ever been between him and Lydia or Malia, but this is just not the case at all. Stiles and Derek obviously care for each other, sure, but there is nothing of substantial value that supports that there is anything more than a solid bromance. In fact, as a romance, Sterek would be problematic as fuck. Nevermind the ramifications of a romance based upon a vast maturity gap between a 17 year old high school student and a fully grown man in his late 20s, but consider the huge imbalance of power embedded within Stiles being disadvantaged in every way. Derek is so much bigger, stronger, and older than Stiles, and he has a supernatural advantage over him as well. In addition, he's struck Stiles before. Within the context of their relationship being a bromance, that's problematic enough, but add a sexual element to it and it's just a flat-out no. This is an injurious phenomenon on Tumblr that extends beyond this ship, and applies to fangirls who homoeroticize the shit out of male/male relationships in general. I mean, for fuck sake, some even will go so far as to support incest between two brothers just because they're "hot." It's like they have no moral compass where same-sex ships are concerned. See, the problem with the Tumblr community is that it aspires to be so progressive, so xeno-friendly, that it sometimes puts out just the opposite vibe. The Tumblr community is still discriminating against LBGT folk; just not in the way that they realize. Rather than making a distinction against them, they do so in favor of them. If the Tumblr community just loved the LGBT community, that would be fantastic, but they take it twelve steps up. They outright REVERE LGBT folk to an unhealthy degree. They fetishize, romanticize, sexualize, and objectify them. They are so obsessed with gay folk, that they frown upon heterosexuals and heterosexual romances. They ship every male character with every other male character possible whilst discrediting their relationships with female characters that they have actual canonical romantic history and they'll twist canon to service their ship whilst throwing public bitchfits in the writers' direction until they give into their demands all upon the pretense of that same-sex relationships trump all the rest. Doesn't matter what the pairing is like. If it's same-sex, it's always better by default. This is vastly problematic because it's promoting the erasure of abuse and dysfunction within same-sex relationships. It's saying that no negativity or toxicity can exist within a same-sex relationship. It's condoning a culture that does nothing about domestic violence within same-sex relationships. It's putting homosexuals on a pedestal to be worshipped and glorified rather than treated as equal to everyone else. It's treating same-sex romance like it's a cool trend and heterosexual romance has gone out of style, all which is trivializing and offensive as fuck. It doesn't matter how poorly developed or unhealthy the pairing is; if it's same-sex, the Tumblr community automatically flocks to it, turns a blind eye to any problems that may arise, and showers everything about the ship with praise. Same-sex pairings are glorified and revered on tumblr, but they're not respected. They're really not. They are not treated equally to other pairings, but propped on pedestals. At the same time that they're worshipped, they're treated as a joke honestly. Nothing about this pairing makes sense? Well, that's okay, it's too hot dudes making out after all. This isn't a healthy relationship? Who cares, it's two hot dudes. This pairing promotes abusive relationships? I don't care, I just want to see these two hot dudes get it on. When will Tumblr stop glamorizing homosexuality and instead treat it as a normal part of human sexuality instead of treating homosexuals as special snowflakes among humankind? When will Tumblr stop romanticizing abusive homosexual couples that they'd just as well rage against if it was a heterosexual couple? When will Tumblr stop worshipping same sex couples and instead treat them equally to all other pairings? Homosexuals don't exist for your sexual gratification. For your fetishes and fantasies. Homosexuals deserve more respect from you. It's these people on tumblr I can't stand. Male characters and celebrities are sexualized as it is, but if they sit anywhere on the queer spectrum, they are automatically deemed a thousands times more attractive because queer men are sexualized, objectified, and glamorized. They are not given the respect of being treated as equal to other people. And the worst thing about these people, is that if other people don't share their sentiments about a certain same-sex ship, they cast aspersions of homophobia and scream about heteronormativity and lack of representation whenever a male character they wanted to end up with another male ends up with a female. They don't realize that they are the ones with the problematic attitude. Granted, of course representation is always important, but there is a huge difference between queer-baiting/fanservice and representation. And it's usually same-sex pairings given to the fandoms in the form of the first that fangirls go crazy over, when in fact the former does nothing to help progress the gay rights movement. It trivializes and makes a mockery of it. Tumblr fangirls don't care though because all they really want is for their homoeroticized fantasies of hot male characters to come to fruition on their television screens so they can get their jollies. They may scream about representation and gay rights and use it as a vehicle to prop their ship, but at the end of the day, what they care about is gratifying themselves. This is why you see people bringing their ships into situations it doesn't belong like that one group of rabid fangirls that chose to show their support by holding up a poster of Klaine at a gay rights movements. This is an issue that extends beyond your ship and you could have the decency to show it more respect. Circling back to the very crux of my grievance with Tumblr: the distinction between representation versus queer-baiting. The latter happens more often than the other for the purpose of appeasing horny fangirls and catering to their fantasies rather than to help move along the gay rights movement or give LGBT folk something to relate to, or a character to identify with. It's simply a matter of demand and supply and those most vocal in their demands are self-gratifying fangirls. This is why I HATE certain same-sex pairings within various fandoms. So many are just being put out there to either make fangirls happy or fill some quota. Triles and Gracevas, Sterek, Destiel, Wincest (ew btw), and Swan Queen are just a few clear-cut examples of queer-baiting. Fimogen, Emison, Emaya, Gallavich (even though they're fetishized to a disgusting degree by the fandom), Jonnor, and Karmy, are on the other hand, examples of real representation. I ship the latter pairs, and I support same-sex love and marriage. I just don't support ships spawned from a fanservicing/queer-baiting agenda because same-sex relationships should not be made about fangirls' fantasies and same-sex relationships deserve the respect of equal treatment to all the others.